Malaranea
"Puss in Boots, And Your Wonderful Friends, On Noble Quest. Giggles How Wonderful! First Things First. Would You Like To My Piece Of The Gem Of Crown of Souls?" Malaranea Greeting Puss In Boots And His Friends. Malaranea is the second Eldritch Sister and a powerful witch who favors dream based magics. She is the sister of the Duchess, and is seen as the most wicked of the Eldritch sisters. History Prior to the series, she and her three sisters were given the task of guarding four pieces of the jewel from the Crown Of Souls so that the crown couldn't be used for evil. The owner of the crown had given the pieces to Malaranea and her sisters because they fought constantly, so he did not think they would ever be able to get along to reunite the gem. One of her sisters, Maldonna, decided to cash in on her witch upbringing and wrote a tell-all book about herself, Malaranea and their other sisters. Furious that she had given away all their secrets, Malaranea, Maliflua and Malviola cursed the whole family, including the sisters themselves, to forget all about Maldonna. They wiped her memories, stripped her of her powers and banished her. Appearance Malaranea is a tall, slender, beautiful woman with pale skin, brown eyes framed by thick eyelashes, elegant facial features and dark brown hair which she wears in a large bun. She dresses all in white with silver-grey detailing. These include a tall crown, a high collar, shoulder pads, gossamer sleeves, white jeans and a matching overskirt. The overskirt resembles the body of a spider. She can grow four spider legs covered in fine white hair. Each leg is nearly twice as long as Malaranea herself. Personality Malaranea is the worst Eldritch sister. Her own sister Malviola says she is more terrible than the worst thing imaginable. She is even more villainous than Duchess was when she was a villain as Malaranea had no qualms about sucking Puss's life force and attacking Dulcinea. She has a lust for power does not care if achieving this goal means killing an innocent creature. The world conjured by her dreams can be quite ghastly and nightmarish, possibly a reflection of her wicked heart. This is supported by the fact that within the dream world, she conjured the evil scimitar, further indicating her villainous character. Despite this, she has a silly streak like dancing playfully with Malviola and some butterflies and shouting things she didn't mean to say out loud. While she can be very harsh with her sisters and their relationship isn't the best, deep down she loves them. Powers Malaranea is a very powerful witch who is described as one of the masters of the darkest arts. She can strip a person or an entire family of their memories of a certain thing or individual, take away another witch's powers and teleport in a puff of purple smoke. With a magic staff, she can extract souls from sleeping people. As a spider witch, she can grow four long arachnid legs out of her back and reabsorb them at will. She can use the sharp points of her spider legs to stab enemies. Like a spider, she can stick to walls, move along vertical and horizontal surfaces with incredible agility and spin magic webs. Malaranea can spit her own brand of spider venom from her mouth. It is acidic and will burn through rope but if one were to swallow this poison, they would fall into a deep sleep and enter a world where all their dreams are reality. Even Malaranea is susceptible to this venom. Under the spell of her venom, she can manipulate that person's dream. If the dream is good, the person may never awaken. Plot She appears in the episode "In Dreams". Puss, Dulcinea, Duchess and Artephius go to her tower and are suprised to find, instead of meeting the terrible witch described by Malviola, a beautiful, friendly woman who offers them bread. She knows who they are and offers them bread. Malaranea shows them her piece and gives it to them willingly but not before offering to make all of puss' dreams come true. Just as he goes to take the gem, she closes her hand and reveals her long spider legs. She attacks Puss and drives him into her web. With her venom, she puts him under a dream world where he defeats her, gets the gem, finds the third piece(it was in the bread), vanquishes the Bloodwolf and prepares to marry Dulcinea. In the real world, Puss's friends are trapped and his life force is being drained by the witch who believes he is the chosen one. If she takes all his life force before he wakes up, he will die and she will become the most powerful witch of all. The Duchess and Malaranea look at each other, wondering if they had met before.The Duchess and Artephius send Dulcinea into Puss's dreams to wake him up as it would break the spell. Malaranea(disguised as Dulcinea) turns the dream against Puss and Dulcinea but despite all her efforts, Puss awakens and defeats Malaranea with her own venom, sending her into her own dream world where she is having tea with a strangely polite El Moco. She returns at the end of Fluteus Maximus after the Duchess regains her memories of being the fourth Eldritch witch, Maldonna. Malaranea appears in a puff of mist along with Malviola to embrace their lost sister. They restore Maldonna's powers and the sisters reunite. Maliflua ruins the moment with her desire to destroy Puss in Boots and summons her butterflies. Maldonna leaves Malaranea as the latter dances with Malviola while Maliflua plays her flute. Malaranea Reappeared In Puss in Book: Trapped in an epic tale. While Battling Her Puss in Boots Makes Malaranea Accidentally Puts El Moco To Sleep With Her Venom. Malaranea Also Reappeared In The Moving Finger Writes. Trivia * Ironically, for an evil witch, she wears all white, a colour choice usually worn by good witches. *She can sprout spider legs from her back. Gallery Malaranea1.jpg Malaranea2.JPG Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Eldritch Sisters Category:Former Villians Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains